<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dog Days Of Summer by Cozy_coffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400663">Dog Days Of Summer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee'>Cozy_coffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Home, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; CW RPS, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, after the fifth rescued dog, Jensen draws the line but Jared gives him the saddest look...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dog Days Of Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts">tigriswolf</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Give a smile, it will warm a heart. Give kindness to draw out the hate. Give a little laughter to a house that has become a home. Give a little patch of warm cookies on a chilly snowy day.</p><p>Jared and Jensen have a lot of love to give, and with hearts the size of Texas, their house quickly becomes a home for fur-babies.</p><p>Coco was a four-year-old German Sheppard, who came from the streets of Los Angeles. Abandoned as a puppy, she learned how to survive by scavenging for food, avoiding the busy traffic, and escaping injury from other mean street dogs. She was only looking for food scraps in a Dumpster when two men, one tall with cute dimples and the other bowlegged with bright green eyes, scooped her up into their arms and took her to her forever home.</p><p>Max was the oldest, nine-years old. He was a Pit-bull that society cursed with the stereotype of ‘vicious, blood-thirsty’ killer even though he was adorable with his smiling jowls and wagging tail. He was a cuddle lover who gave puppy kisses to anyone who offered him a belly rub. Max had spent six years at a no-kill shelter, waiting for someone to fall in love with his kind and gentle heart.</p><p>As luck would have it, he was blessed with a forever home when the shelter held a “Hugs for paws” adoption event. No one even looked at him—expect the big man with shaggy chestnut hair who didn’t even hesitate to reach into the box and give him the best belly scratch of his life.</p><p>Another man was with him, a green eyed guy with cute freckles who shared his yummy vanilla ice-cream cone. Even though those men were the only people to show interest in Max all day, the pup knew he was blessed when he was scooped up into a pair of loving arms and taken to a house with a big backyard for him to romp around in, a friend named Coco to play with, and all the yummy bones he could eat.</p><p>Scamp was younger, one-year-old. She was a tiny tan chiwawa who was rescued from a hoarding house. Her siblings were cramped into cages so small she couldn’t even turn around. Luckily, animal police took her and all the pups in a shelter, but sadly, the shelter was a kill shelter; after six weeks, with no sign of being adopted, Scamp was scheduled to be euthanized. But an angel from up high gave her a second chance. Two men came into the shelter, looking to adopt her.</p><p>While she was very skittish and trembled and whimpered during the visit, the two men were kind and cuddled him, and rubbed her tummy, kindly soothing her. The tall man was making grabby hands for her, wanting to cuddle the little tiny, dog with a cute face and wittle paws. The puppy nuzzles the tall man's chest as his fingers brush behind her ear, his fingers touching soft and soothing, scratching a special spot that makes the little mutt pant happily and wag her tail. She thought, maybe these men were not so bad, and when the man with the bowlegs gave her a soft forehead kiss, she timidly licked his freckled nose. </p><p>He giggled, which set the tall man off into a giggle fit as well. Yes, she thought with a happy tail wag, these men are her sort of humans. She didn’t go back into the cage that day—she went to a home with a big fluffy bed... as well as two big dogs. Max and Coco befriend her with a gentle nuzzle and wagging tails, offering a friendly ‘Hello’, and she warmed up to them quickly.</p><p>Duke was a beautiful black and white spotted Dalmatian, the middle child of the group at five years old, and while he had a sweet mood, he was a little bit timid and had trust issues. He came from an abusive owner and he was emaciated—Duke knew only the beating of a fist and an empty bowl, and was not familiar with the soothing touch of a gentle hand petting him or kindhearted arms that cuddled, and a bowl full of yummy food.</p><p>He was shy to warm up to the men who took him home from the shelter, he was sure that he would be hurt again, but during his first few days in the cozy home, he was given belly rubs and kisses, yummy meals and treats, and he had friends to play with. He stuck close to Coco, she was very kind, and she shared her bed with him—but his best friend was scamp.</p><p>She was tiny, but feisty, and she loved to play tug of war with him with her chew toy. Evenly, Duke learned to trust the two men, and it wasn’t too hard to do—with their friendly smiles and loving arms that cuddled him, Duke had a spot in his heart for his humans.</p><p>As big as their house was, it was getting a little full with two humans and four dogs keeping it stocked with lots of love and puppy kisses. It got a little snug when a new addition was welcomed—an Australian Sheppard name Daisy.</p><p>Jensen loved their puppy children, as he affectingly called the dogs, and while Jared was sure the house was big enough for more paw buddies, Jensen was ready to put his foot down and say enough was enough. He would’ve loved to save all the dogs in the world, but he was only one human, and could only do so much—little did he know another new attention was on the way…</p><p>It was Saturday morning, and Jared was out of the house on a food run, picking up breakfast while Jensen got the pups cleaned up. Coco and Max didn't mind the bath, in fact their tails never stopped wagging as Jensen bathed them, but Duke was having none of it and was hiding under the bed while Scamp had come to the decision the bubbles were evil and must be destroyed. She barked and snipped at the foaming subs, growling adorably when Jensen scooped up a handful of bubbles and blew them at her.</p><p>When Scamp, Coco and Max were clean, Jensen tried to entice Duke out from under the bed--he held a milk bone out, using it as a lure to guide the pup into the bathroom. Duke wasn’t happy about the bath, but he came willingly; he slowly crawled forward, head down between his paws, giving his human daddy the big puppy dog eyes. As it turned out once he was in the warm water and Jensen's hands gently rubbed him down with fluffy suds, Duke was happily panting, feeling pretty good about the whole bath situation.</p><p>One hour later all the pups were clean and happily lounging in the living room, gnawing on bones while Jensen read over the next week’s script. All was well and good...until Jared returned with more than just food.</p><p>Tucked in his arms was a small gray Great Dane. The puppy was snuggled close to his chest, happily nuzzling him. Turns out there was an adoption event going on next door to the bakery; Jensen was totally ready to put his foot down--no way could they keep the runt, NO SIR REE! </p><p>But, well, Jared gave him the biggest, saddest puppy dog eyes, and Jensen knew he was beat. That night, surrounded by all his fur babies and his soul mate, Jensen couldn’t help but grin…after all, a house is not a home, sweet, home without a dog.</p><p>♥ END ♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/106670.html?thread=23418030#t23418030">Written for this prompt!</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>